El secreto de John H Watson
by the most important word
Summary: Sherlock Holmes creía que conocía perfectamente a su compañero John H. Watson, pero en un caso descubrirá que John es un enigma sin resolver. SH/JW. Edito: M   Contiene relaciones sexuales .
1. Un nuevo caso

_**Titulo:** Los secretos de John H. Watson_

_**Autor:** The most important word._

_**Fandom:** Sherlock BBC_

_**Pareja:** Sherlock/John_

_**Disclaimer:**Sherlock BBC y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a los directivos, guionistas, actores, una gran obra maestra._

_**Resumen:**Sherlock Holmes creía que conocía perfectamente a su compañero John H. Watson, pero en un caso descubrirá que John es un enigma sin resolver._

S-W-S-W-S-W

**Los secretos de John H. Watson**

**Capítulo 1: Un nuevo caso.**

Era un día cualquiera en 221B de la calle Baker Street. Sherlock estaba aburrido, por lo tanto estaba malhumorado y por eso lo pagaba con el pobre John.

-"Estoy aburrido." Suspiró malhumorado Sherlock.

-"¿Y qué quieres que haga?"

-"Nada."

Reino el silencio. John suspiró y de nuevo siguió tecleando en su portátil. Siempre había sido así. Sherlock cuando tenía un caso era brillante, impresionaba a John en cada deducción. Pero cuando estaba aburrido la tomaba con la pared o se enfadaba con él.

-"¿Qué se supone que haces?" Resopló Sherlock.

-"Simplemente escribiendo en mi blog."

-"¿Qué será hoy? ¿Sherlock no dibuja bien? ¿Sherlock no sabe las capitales?"

-"Sherlock por el amor de dios..¡Las capitales! ¿Cómo demonios no puedes saber eso?" Le gritó John indignado.

-"Mira John..lo hemos hablado ya. Solamente guardo lo esencial en mi cabeza. Se que vivo en Londres, en el 221B de Baker Street para ser más concretos. No necesito saber ni la capital de Estados Unidos o de España. No es esencial." Explicaba Sherlock.

-"¿Qué es lo esencial para ti Sherlock?"

-"Lo esencial es lo que me interesa saber John."

-"¿Yo soy esencial?" Preguntó John.

Después de aquella pregunta volvió el silencio. John sabía que no le iba a responder. La verdad es que ni él sabía porque había echo aquella pregunta. Habían sucedido muchas cosas desde que se conocieron. Habían parado a un asesino taxista, a una mafia japonesa, casi mueren en una piscina por el loco de Moriarty y otros muchos casos más. Pero tenia miedo de que algún día Sherlock no lo necesite más y le deje solo como antes estaba. De repente le pareció que Sherlock iba a contestar, pero comenzó a sonar el móvil. Sherlock lo cogió y empezó a hablar.

-"¿Algún caso?" Preguntó Sherlock.

-"Sherlock hemos encontrado un muerto en ." Decía la voz por la otra linea.

-"Mmm..interesante. Ahora mismo vamos Lestrade."

Sherlock colgó y empezó a saltar como un niño pequeño. John sonrió. Siempre le había encantado aquella faceta tan infantil que tenía ante un caso. Sin duda Sherlock seguía siendo un niño.

-"¡Vamos John! ¡Debemos abrir nuestro regalo de Navidad!" Gritó Sherlock lleno de felicidad.

-"Sherlock..hace poco que ha pasado las navidades."

-"Cuando hay un caso siempre es navidad John".

Sherlock y John se pusieron sus abrigos y bajaron por las escaleras para dirigirse a un taxi. Sherlock paró uno y antes de subirse la Señora Hudson les deseó suerte.

-"Adiós chicos. ¡Regresad pronto!"

Los dos tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron hacia Bars. En el taxi, Sherlock como siempre miraba distraídamente la calle ansioso por el caso y John miraba a Sherlock o toqueteaba el móvil. Entonces ante la sorpresa del doctor, las miradas del detective y de él se cruzaron.

-"Eres esencial." Soltó Sherlock con tono serio.

-"¿Perdón?" Preguntó un sorprendido John.

-"La pregunta de antes. Si eras esencial. Lo eres."

-"Ah..Vale.." Murmuró John sin saber muy bien que responder ante aquella respuesta un poco tardía.

-"¿Yo soy esencial?" Preguntó Sherlock.

-"¡Claro qué sí! Eres el gran detective Sherlock Holmes. Lestrade estaría perdido sin ti." Ironizó John.

-"Eso ya lo sé. Quiero decir para ti. ¿Soy esencial?" Preguntó Sherlock.

Para sorpresa del detective, John, no tardo en contestar. "Si. Eres esencial, Sherlock".

De nuevo el silencio volvió a reinar. Ellos sabían que se necesitaban. Uno proporcionaba aquella guerra que tanto ansiaba y el otro proporcionaba comodidad y tranquilad. Los dos simplemente sonrieron.

Los chicos llegaron por fin a su destino. Al salir del taxi ya vieron la escena: miles de policías o inútiles como les llama Sherlock. El detective y el doctor se acercaron y como siempre Lestrade les acompañaba hacia allí, explicándoles los acontecimientos.

-"Hombre. Muerto desde hace dos días y traído aquí. Mis hombres dicen que fue torturado y asesinado por asfixia." Explicaba el inspector.

-"¿Por qué traerlo aquí?" Pensaba Sherlock "Interesante".

Entonces llegaron a la escena del crimen. Como Lestrade indicaba era un hombre joven, moreno y con cantidad de hematomas por todo el cuerpo. Todo iba como cualquier caso, Sherlock sacaba su lupa para empezar a examinarlo pero entonces notó como John se arrodillaba al ver aquel cuerpo y entró en estado de shock. Sherlock se percató de esto y miró preocupado a su amigo.

-"¿Qué ocurre John?" Decía Sherlock mientras se arrodillaba al lado de su amigo.

-"Sherlock..Lo conozco. Conozco a este hombre."

**Fin del capítulo 1.**

_Apuntes de la autora:_

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Por ahora será de categoría T. pero como vaya continuando la historia podría cambiarlo a M. (Lemon *_*) Pero aún estoy pensando. Gracias por leer. _

_See you!_

_The most important word._


	2. Secretos ocultos

**Capítulo 2: Secretos ocultos.**

-"Sherlock..Lo conozco. Conozco a este hombre."

Sherlock entonces miró a John. ¿Cómo que nunca le había dicho nada? Pero no se dejó llevar por las emociones. Debía de centrarse en el caso. El hombre tenía magulladuras, la ropa parecía estar húmeda y cubierta de barro en lugares que le hacían deducir que había sido arrastrado por las calles. Pero lo más excelente del asesino había sido el ocultar las pruebas. El hombre solo tenía una chaqueta y unos pantalones. No tenía camiseta ni otros objetos. Después de un corto análisis decidió preguntar a un John más tranquilo.

-"¿Sabes quién era?"

-"Se llamaba..Bill. Lo conocí en la guerra.."

El detective analizó al doctor. Estaba nervioso, consternado por lo sucedido y por su forma de hablar ocultaba algo.

-"Lestrade lleva el cuerpo a Molly. Dile que lo analice."

-"¿Tú donde vas? ¿Tienes alguna pista?" Preguntó el inspector.

-"Por ahora..una o dos."

John y Sherlock volvieron al hogar. Un Sherlock pensante y un John nervioso. El detective le había contado todo lo que paso a la señora Hudson cuando llegaron a casa. La mujer le preparóa John una taza de té y el hombre con una sonrisa se lo agradeció. Cuando estuvieron solos el detective se sentó en frente de él esperando respuestas.

-"Quien era."

-"Ya te lo he dicho. Lo conocí en la guerra."

-"Quien era."

-"Era un amigo. Luchamos, curamos nos hirieron y cada uno siguió con su vida."

-"Estuvisteis juntos." Sherlock afirmó. "Tu forma de actuar al ver al muerto no es la de un hombre que ha visto a tantos amigos morir en combate. Además de las lágrimas que se te han escapado mientras te alejabas del cuerpo. No me importa si lo amabas, no me importa como terminasteis. Simplemente quiero saber porque me has engañado."

John simplemente abrió la boca para pronunciar un "Oh". Se humedeció los labios y nervioso procedió a contestarle.

-"No quiero que nadie sepa lo que en verdad soy Sherlock."

-"¿Gay?"

John miró abajo. Se maldijo a si mismo en su interior. Pensaba que lo había ocultado perfectamente. Aquellas salidas con mujeres imaginarias y la relación con Sara le había servido de tapadera de ser lo que era.

-"¿Por qué ocultarlo?" Preguntó Sherlock.

Pero John no dijo nada.

-"¿Tenía relaciones con gente fuera de la ley?" Preguntó Sherlock.

-"No que yo sepa."

-"Mientes." Afirmó Sherlock.

John volvió a callar.

De repente alguien tocó el timbre.

-"¡Sherlock! ¡El inspector!" Gritó la señora Hudson.

Un Lestrade alterado subió deprisa hacía donde se encontraban ellos.

-"¿Qué tienes? No me aburras."

-"No tenia casa ni familia. Solamente encontramos esto en un sitio cercano de la escena del crimen."

Lestrade entonces le dio la prueba al detective. Era una antigua foto. Un joven John aparecía abrazado a dos hombres. Sherlock pronto le dio la vuelta a la foto, sintiéndose extrañamente enfadado por ver a su amigo con otras personas. Por detrás aparecía una frase.

_-"El león, el águila y el cuervo."_

El detective miró extrañado las palabras. Pero pudo llegar a la conclusión de que esos tres animales estan relacionados con las personas de la fotografía.

-"¿John? ¿León, águila y cuervo?" Preguntó el detective.

-"Bill era el águila, siempre fue un ágil médico. Tom era el cuervo. Una persona bastante solitaria y que se aprovechaba de quien quería, pero bueno en el fondo. Y yo el león. Me conocían como el soldado más valiente y leal pero la verdad es que exageraban." Decía sonriendo.

-"¿Qué paso John?"

-"Hubo problemas. Mira Sherlock no quiero sacar aquel cajón. Solamente sé que alguien se metió en problemas. No sé porque Jim está muerto. No se nada."-Se explicaba John. Al hombre se le veía abatido, cansado y asustado del pasado. Un pasado que había o creía haber borrado de su mente.

Sherlock entonces cogió su violín y empezó a tocarlo. John estaba callado y huía del pasado y de él mismo. ¿Por qué no le había dicho que era homosexual? ¿Por qué reniega de sus gustos sexuales? ¿Qué paso en la guerra? ¿Quién fue Bill en su vida? ¿Quién era ese cuervo? Muchas preguntas sin resolver, muchas incógnitas. Si fuera otro caso le alegraría por un mes pero esta vez era John el que estaba en peligro. Entonces Sherlock escribió un mensaje. Jamás pensó que lo haría pero necesitaba ayuda.

Mycroft estaba sentado en su butaca, relajándose de aquel día tan ajetreado. Sintió como su móvil vibraba. Un mensaje..¡De su hermano! Inaudito. Lo abrió y se sorprendió aún más de lo que leía.

_Quiero saber quien es Bill y Tom. Compañeros de John en la guerra._

_John esta en peligro._

_SW. (SH)_

Mycroft sonrió. Por primera vez Sherlock le pedía algo. Llamó por el teléfono algunos contactos para que buscaran información y volvió a tomar la posición de minutos anteriores.

Mientras tanto, Sherlock decidió ir al laboratorio para investigar más acerca de aquel hombre. Por un lado sintió odio y repugnancia. Aquella persona sin vida le había tocado. Había tocado el cuerpo de John, sentir aquellos carnosos labios y aquella piel. Cerró los ojos y se regañó. Debía concentrarse en el caso. Los sentimientos no le servían para nada.

-"No he encontrado nada Sherlock."

-"¿Ninguna cicatriz?

-"Bueno.. si.. cicatrices de guerra pero.."

-"¿Te has fijado en las nalgas?

-"¿Qué?" Preguntó sorprendida la chica.

-"En las nalgas."

-"No..la verdad es que no."

El detective levantó las piernas. En las nalgas se podía ver una pequeño tatuaje. Parecía un dibujo en el que aparecía una letra. La J. John.

-"Relación seria. ¿Entonces por qué acabó?" Se preguntó Sherlock.

-"¿Alguna idea?" Preguntó Molly.

El detective siguió analizando. No encontró nada más. Pequeñas cicatrices, torturas de la muerte y sin llevar algo significativo. Solo la vieja foto encontrada.

Sherlock salió del laboratorio y se dirigió hacía su casa, una vez allí comprobó que no había nadie y se dirigió tranquilamente a su habitación. Abrió uno de sus cajones y tomó una jeringuilla. Mientras se inyectaba la droga, pensó. John le había engañado y no se había dado cuenta desde ahora. Los sentimientos. Aquella carencia de corazón que creía no tener le había ocultado secretos sin resolver.

Pronto empezaron las consecuencias de las drogas, ya que en mitad del delirio vio a un John Watson desnudo tumbado al lado suyo.

-"¿Qué haces con eso?" Decía molesta la imagen.

-"No eres real. Solo eres parte de mi subsconciente."

-"Ya lo sé. Pero no quiere decir que no sea John."

-"¿Por qué me engañaste?" Preguntó el detective.

-"Tengo mis razones. Pero ahora no quiero hablar de ello. Aprovechemos el momento y demuestra lo que de verdad sientes Sherlock." Susurraba John con pasión.

Se besaron con fogosidad pero sin ir deprisa. Pronto siguieron las caricias y los besos imaginarios que hacían alucinar a Sherlock. Gemidos desesperados por aquellos sentimientos reprimidos, por su inexperiencia y por no querer estar envueltos en ellos. Al acabar su desasosiego cerró los ojos. John le había dado sentimientos y compañía. Por eso debía cuidarlo y protegerlo. Se había dado cuenta que lo necesitaba. Necesitaba a su John.

**Fin del capítulo 2**

_Notas de la autora: Gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo. Por favor me gustaría que hicieran reviews acerca del fanfic, ya que me permite conocer los gustos de los lectores y como quieren que vaya la obra. Gracias a los lectores (que son lo primero) :)_

_EDITO!-Y...también otra anotación. Un SW aquí! Quería hacer un pequeño juego. ¿Quien se figará antes de eso? Esta vez ha sido LackyChan! También lo hice como una especie de indirectas de Sherlock (pero eso es otra historia) . Mycroft esta tan contento que tampoco se da ni cuenta xD. Por eso he puesto entre paréntesis SH para así entender todo perfectamente._

_See you!_

_The most important word. _


	3. De nuevo se abre el telón

**Capítulo 3. De nuevo se abre el telón.**

John se levantó de su cama. Estaba agotado. No había podido dormir en la noche por las pesadillas: él gritaba, todos morían a su alrededor, intentaba ayudar pero…no podía hacer nada. El ex militar bajó hacia al comedor y vio a Sherlock escribir en un papel.

-"¿Qué haces Sherlock?" Preguntó.

Sherlock no contestó. El doctor suspiró y miró lo que estaba haciendo. Escribía "celos" "engaño" "dolor"..¿Qué significaba?

-"¿Por qué escribes eso?"

-"Por nada. Has tenido pesadillas esta noche." Afirmó.

-"Sí..."

-"Descríbelas."

-"Pues..Estaba en la guerra, veo muerte, angustia.. intento ayudar pero mueren en mis brazos y..nada más."

-"¿Bill estaba en ellos?"

-"No."

Sherlock miró a su amigo. Estaba preocupado por la mirada en sus ojos, no había podido pegar ojo, su pelo siempre tan perfecto y recto removido por nervios. Pero volvió al caso. ¿Por qué Bill no aparece en sus sueños? ¿Quería borrarlo del mapa? ¿Su relación acabo mal? No. Había algo más en todo esto.

-"Deberías descansar." Sugirió el detective.

-"No. Quiero ayudarte con el caso."

-"En esta condición solo serias un estorbo John. No te lo tomes a mal."

-"Esta bien. Supongo que un par de horas me vendrán bien." Sonrió John pero antes de subir las escaleras se paró.-"Pero…quiero que sepas algo. Lo siento."

John subió por las escaleras sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta. Sherlock miró el papel que había escrito esas palabras y con un lápiz redondeo "celos" y "dolor". Contemplo el papel y en seguida lo hizo trizas. Necesitaba tabaco.

Después de una hora la señora Hudson subió para ver como estaban los chicos.

-"¿Cómo est..¡Dios santo!"

La señora Hudson casi se queda en el sitio. La casa estaba patas arriba, era como si un ladrón hubiera entrado en la casa pero pronto descubrió que era Sherlock buscando desesperadamente algo.

-"¿Qué buscas Sherlock?"

-"Tabaco. ¿Dónde demonios ha puesto el tabaco?"

-"¿Y John?" Preguntó preocupada.

-"Esta durmiendo."

-"Pobre..ayer se veía alterado. ¿No habréis discutido, verdad?"

-"No. Por cierto, el hombre de la floristería le va a pedir salir dentro de cinco minutos por su gran cantidad de plantas en casa…yo me daría prisa para ponerme algo provocativo." Explicaba Sherlock mientras seguía buscando.

-"Eres de lo que no hay Sherlock" Reía contenta la señora mientras salía.

El detective pronto encontró lo que buscaba. Cogió el paquete en un rincón oculto en la cocina donde John ponía las botellas de leche. Por fin podría fumar pero de repente se encontró a su "querido" hermano sentado en el sofá de su casa.

-"Dame el tabaco Sherlock."

-"O qué."

-"O se lo diré a John y seguro que no le gustará mucho."

-"¿Y? Me da igual que lo sepa."

-"Sabes que no…hermano" Insinuaba Mycroft con una sonrisa.

Sherlock enfurruñado le dio el paquete a su hermano y se sentó en el otro sillón.

-"¿Dónde esta John?" Preguntaba Mycroft mientras veía con asco la casa. Odiaba la suciedad.

-"Durmiendo."

-"Me lo imagino…espero que no le dé un buen susto cuando despierte."

Hubo miradas asesinas por parte de los dos hermanos pero pronto el hermano mayor empezó a hablar.

-"He encontrado lo que buscabas Sherlock. Al parecer Tom llamado El Cuervo lo expulsaron del pelotón de John por tráfico de armas y por ser agresivo con sus compañeros. Y sobre Bill no mucho. Fue herido en combate como John, en los dos brazos para ser más concretos. Actualmente mantenía relación con un grupo de tráfico de armas como mensajero." Explicó Mycroft- "¿Por qué te interesa?"

El detective pensó por unos minutos y preguntó- "¿Sabes para quien trabajaba el Cuervo o Bill?"

-"No. En los dos casos nunca supieron para quien eran."

-"No sabemos quienes son en los dos casos.." Murmuraba Sherlock-"¿Murió Tom?"

-"Por lo que sabemos no."

Sherlock miraba hacía los lados. En los dos casos habían relación, los dos pertenecían a ese mismo grupo pero necesitaba saber el por que de la muerte. ¿Se había quedado con algo?

-"Sherlock..¿John está bien?"

-"No. Está agotado y sin muchas fuerzas. Él conocía al muerto."

-"¿A ese Bill?"

-"Si." Sherlock susurró-"A ese." El tono de asco que sirvió para pronunciar aquellas palabras le sorprendió.

-"¿Era amigo suyo?"

-"Amante." Murmuró de nuevo.

-"¡Amante! Pensaba que John era heterosexual."

-"Me engaño. Engaño a todos."

-"¿Por eso estas así?" Preguntó de nuevo su hermano.

-"No. Debería hacerlo pero no es por eso. Es otra cosa que no soy capaz de averiguar." Murmuraba el hermano menor.

-"Bueno hermano..nunca hemos sido muy sentimentalistas."

Mycroft con un toque de comprensión en el hombro de su hermano salió del hogar. Sherlock se sentó nervioso jugando con sus dedos. ¿Qué le pasaba?

En otro lugar, justo donde habían asesinado a Bill, un hombre esperaba mientras fumaba un cigarro. Otro señor de apariencia más mayor se acerco sigilosamente.

-"Quiero que lo mate. Ahora." Ordenó el hombre más joven.

-"Es uno de nuestros mejores hombres señor." –Decía.-"Si lo matamos perderemos mucho dinero."

El más joven furioso le pegó un puñetazo. –"El detective Sherlock Holmes está investigando el caso. Si os descubre también descubrirá a su patrocinador. No quiere verle enfadado..¿verdad? Por qué será la última cosa que verá." Amenazó.

El hombre más joven se fue del lugar mientras el otro llamaba por el móvil mientras se limpiaba el rostro de sangre.

-"Matadlo."

A la noche en Baker Street alguien llamó al móvil del detective consultor.

-"Sherlock."

-"Sherlock hemos encontrado a otro cuerpo. En su mano tiene una tarjeta que pone "El Cuervo" ¿Te suena de algo?" Preguntó Lestrade.

El detective sonrió. Otra vez se abría el telón.

**Fin del capítulo 3**

Notas de la autora: He editado este fanfic por algunas faltas de ortografía y repeticiones :). Espero tener listo el siguiente capítulo pronto. ¡Gracias por todo!


	4. Todo estaba bien

**Capítulo 4: Todo estaba bien**

John se despertó por que Sherlock gritaba su nombre. Se quedó de piedra cuando contempló su piso. Todo tirado y desordenado.

-"Qué demonios…¡Sherlock!" Gritaba enfadado.

-"Mmm..veo que estas mejor. ¡En marcha! Han encontrado a tu amigo El cuervo." Decía Sherlock mientras se ponía su abrigo.

-"¿Qué?...mm..vale."

Sherlock y John se dirigieron hacía la escena del crimen. El lugar esta vez era una casa antigua en la cual ya no vivía nadie.

-"Me alegro que hayáis venido chicos." Dijo Lestrade.

-"¿Ha mancillado el muerto Anderson?" Ironizó Sherlock.

-"No aún no. Tienes diez minutos."

Los dos entraron donde se encontraba el muerto. Un hombre de cabello y ojos negros.. John esta vez no se horrorizó tanto pero tenía aún grandes temblores.

-"¿Estas bien John?"

-"Sí…tranquilo. Es...es él." Tartamudeo John.

Sherlock entonces empezó a analizarlo. Por la forma en que llevaba la ropa podía saber que le gustaba beber, se drogaba por los pequeños puntos en los brazos y tenía algunas cicatrices. Pero algo le acaparo la atención. En su cuello portaba la letra J.

-"¿Tú y él estuvisteis juntos?" Preguntó Sherlock.

-"¿Con cuervo? Nunca. Éramos amigos pero nada más."

Sherlock esta vez creyó en su amigo y prosiguió su análisis. Esta vez no arrastraron el cuerpo ya que no tenía barro. También podía ver que fue un ataque sorpresa por las balas en su espalda y por la parte trasera de la cabeza. Entonces encontró algo en la chaqueta. Era un pequeño cigarro donde ponía S&H.

-"¿S&H?" Preguntó Sherlock.

-"Es…es un bar gay." Murmuró avergonzado Lestrade.

-"Claro. Es donde te desahogas de las tensiones…¿verdad?-"Murmuro Sherlock.-"John vamos."

John se quedó helado ante la confesión pero siguió a su amigo.-"Sherlock…ahora mismo esta cerrado. Es de día."

-"¿No abren de día?"

-"¡Claro que no abren de día!." Exclamó John.

-"¿Por?"-Cuestionó Sherlock sin entender.

-"Déjalo. Vamos a comer algo."

Se sentaron en un restaurante, cerca de donde habían ido. El detective consultor miró a su amigo. Parecía más relajado y un poco alegre.

-"Estas mejor." Afirmaba mientras comía.

-"Sí. He dormido bien. Gracias Sherlock." Sonrió John.

Sherlock también sonrió y contemplo a su amigo. "¿Cómo sería ser novio de John?" Se preguntó el detective. Sherlock siempre se imaginaba a un John cariñoso, amoroso, con palabras bonitas y sensual. El hombre perfecto. Pero también se había cuestionado si él era bueno para John. Pensaba en Bill en la relación que pudo tener con John. ¿Lo amaba? ¿Desearía estar con Bill en vez de con él? ¿Era Bill bueno con John? Esas preguntas lo estaban matando. Odiaba tener sentimientos.

-"¿Qué te ocurre Sherlock? Estas…más raro de lo normal." Decía preocupado John.

-"No…no es nada…solo…¿Le amabas?"

-"¿A Bill?"

El detective asintió.

-"No lo sé. Nuestra relación fue muy extraña. Él fue mi primer hombre, en cuestión sexual me refiero. Me enseño todo y la verdad es que nos llevábamos muy bien. Los dos éramos médicos así que nos solíamos ver a menudo, al principio solo fue cariño, luego besos y abrazos…pero nunca me llenó. Nunca lo llegué a amar porque había cosas de él que no me gustaban. Era demasiado normal y eso lo hacía sospechoso."

-"¿Cómo acabo?" Preguntaba Sherlock intrigado.

-"Como ya sabrás…se metió en ese chanchullo. Cuervo le había engatusado con ello así que me peleé con los dos y ya no los volví a ver. Luego pues ya sabes la historia. No tenía mucho dinero y vivía en una mierda de piso. Así es como llegué a vivir contigo."

-"Hay algo más. ¿Verdad?"

-"Siempre hay algo más Sherlock. Pero…no quiero hablar de ello. Ahora solo quiero vivir el presente."

Sherlock lo miró extrañado. Un soldado fiel que casi sacrifica su vida por la de él…¿Tenía miedo de su pasado? Algo malo le paso a John y lo descubriría.

Acabaron de comer y decidieron volver a su piso. Pronto anocheció. Mientras tanto Sherlock preparaba su disfraz de guerra.

-"Muy bien…" Sonrió Sherlock.

-"Sherlock. No me voy a poner eso."

-"He investigado sobre las tendencias homosexuales. Debemos ponernos esto."

-"Sherlock…no todos los hombres llevan camisetas y pantalones ajustados."

Sherlock no dijo nada. La verdad es que ya lo sabía pero le haría mucha gracia ver a John con esas ropas. Los dos se pusieron aquellas estrechas ropas. Sherlock llevaba una camiseta negra y vaqueros ajustados y John llevaba una camiseta de color blanco y unos vaqueros apretados.

-"Estoy ridículo Sherlock." Gruñó John.

-"John estas más ridículo con tus suéter que con esta ropa."

John casi lo mata con la mirada. Pero el pobre ex militar no iba a conseguir nada así que acabó de ponerse aquella ropa y se fueron. Mientras pedían un taxi la señora Hudson tenia una extraña sonrisa en sus labios.

-"¿Señora Carter?"- Decía la señora Hudson por teléfono- ¡Yo también tengo a una pareja gay!"

Sherlock y John se adentraron en S&H en busca de pistas. Antes de entrar Sherlock agarro posesivamente a John de la cintura.

-"¿Se puede saber que haces?" Murmuraba John.

-"Tenemos que parecer pareja" Susurró el detective.

John asintió y agarro también posesivamente la cintura de Sherlock. Por fin llegaron a la barra. Un camarero muy alegre les saludó.

-"Hola parejita. ¿Qué queréis tomar?"

-"A mi no me pongas nada. ¡Ya estoy muy caliente!"-Decía en tono femenino Sherlock-" ¿Tú tesorito?"

-"Em…nada gracias. Tesorito." Murmuró tímidamente John.

El camarero un poco sorprendido se fue hacía otro lado. John un poco enfadado ante o que hacía Sherlock, se acerco a él y le susurró en el oído.

-"¿Por qué hablas así? ¡Estamos haciendo el ridículo!" Gruñó John.

-"¿No es así? Esta tarde he visto muchas escenas por Internet y todos hablan así." Explicaba Sherlock mientras analizaba a las personas. Uno tenía tres parejas, otro quería tener relaciones sexuales con el novio de al lado…¡Qué aburrido!

-"Cada uno tiene su forma de hablar Sherlock pero no todos somos iguales." Explicaba John.

-"Bien."-Dijo el detective mientras veía a la gente bailar. –Vamos a bailar."

John se quedó sorprendido pero no tuvo momento de reacción cuando Sherlock rápidamente le llevó a la pista de baile.

-"¿Sherlock? ¿Sabes bailar?" Preguntó John.

-"No tengo ni idea. Esperaba que tú me enseñaras."

John suspiro y cogió la cintura de Sherlock y le acercó a él. Los dos no sabían lo que estaba pasando pero comenzaron a bailar. John movía su cuerpo contra Sherlock y le hacía dar vueltas al son de la música. El detective, en cambio, se dejaba llevar por los movimientos sensuales de John y por el baile. Mientras bailaban se miraban de una manera muy diferente. Sherlock observaba a John con pasión y deseos de aprender y John lo miraba con dulzura y ardor. Los dos se acercaban aún más. Podían notar la estrechez y el calor de ambos cuerpos. Pronto Sherlock bajo la cabeza…sus labios estaban muy cerca…y….

-"¡John! ¡John!" Gritaba una mujer.

La magia del momento se había roto. Un John acalorado se separó de Sherlock para ver a su hermana Harry borracha. Mientras tanto Sherlock se enfureció. La "querida" hermana de John había arruinado un momento con John. Gruñó y decidió ir a dar una vuelta para seguir investigando.

-"¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó sonrojado John. –"¡Otra vez bebiendo!" Le gritó a su hermana al verle con una botella.

-"¡Eh! No…no…me echesss sermoness" Decía borracha. -¿Qué haces aquí? Desde que estas con ese amigo raro tuyo nunca más te he visto aquí."

-"Estoy investigando un caso."

-"Ya. ¿Por eso estabas comiéndote a tu amigote? Que por cierto…se ha ido."

-"¿Sherlock? Madre mía…¡no puede andar solo por aquí!" Gritaba desesperado John.

-"Baj. Hombres."-Gruñó la hermana de John. –"Hola muñeca" Susurró sensualmente a una chica que pasaba por ahí.

Sherlock mientras investigaba el lugar estaba muy extrañado. Escuchaba gemidos y gritos. Pero eso no le importaba. Lo que le importaba era encontrar una pista.

Entonces vio algo muy interesante. Un hombre rico que por sus joyas era avaricioso. Un perfecto mafioso. Sherlock se le acercó y se sentó al lado de él.

-"Hola." Murmuro Sherlock. –"Ese chico no te ha quitado la vista encima. Pero yo que tu no iría a por él. Pretende matarte."

-"¿Quién eres tú?" Gritó el hombre.

-"Soy alguien importante en nuestra organización. Si quieres que me ocupe de él y te salve la vida…necesitaré toda la información que me puedas dar."

-"¿Qué clase de información" Tartamudeo el señor.

-"Eso que llevas ahí." Dijo mientras señalaba una pequeña tarjeta.

-"Pero…si eres importante tendrías que llevar una. A todos los peces gordos nos lo dan."

-"Ya. Pero tuve que quemarla. Me iban a pillar con todo el cargamento. Dámela y te salvarás."

-"Esta bien. Toma." Tartamudeo aún más el señor.

-"Gracias. Tranquilo todo saldrá bien."

Sherlock se acercó al muchacho y le susurró algo en el odio. Después siguió andando hasta encontrarse a John.

-"¿Estas bien?" Preguntó preocupado John.

-"Sí. Mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. Va a ver muchos disparos."

-"¿Qué?"

-"Vamos. Te lo explicaré después."

John llamó a su hermana mientras salían corriendo del edificio. Pronto se escucharon gritos y disparos.

-"Había un miembro de la organización de Bill y Tom, además de policías en cubierta que le investigaban. Le detendrán a él y a sus hombres y al día siguiente se los encontraran muertos por causas desconocidas." Explicaba el detective mientras alzaba la tarjeta.

"Ya veo. Espera. ¿Por qué crees que son la misma organización?"

-"En los dos casos no se sabe quien es y además en los dos hay un tatuaje con una J. En Bill pensé que era la primera letra de tu nombre pero en Tom ya era muy poco probable ya que me dijiste que nunca tuvisteis una relación."

-"Vale…¿La tarjeta?"

-"Nos pondrá cosas falsas de la organización. Era rico pero con poca mente. Así que los verdaderos jefes de la organización le dieron información falsa para sacarle dinero."

-"De acuerdo. ¿Vamos a casa?"

-"Sí. Pero antes tengo que hacer algo." Murmuraba mientras se acercaba a John.

-"¿E..el qué?" Tartamudeo John.

-"Esto."

Sherlock se acercó a John y le dio un casto beso en los labios. Los dos se miraron con una mirada intensa y luego Sherlock sonrió, alejándose. John tocó sus labios. ¿Sherlock le sentía? Ahora lo veía muy claro. "Dolor" y "Celos". Dolor por el engaño y celos por saber que había estado con otro hombre…¿Cómo no se había podido dar cuenta? John empezó a correr hacia Sherlock. Por fin había llegado hasta el corazón de la única persona importante en su vida.

-"Sabes que van a hablar…¿verdad?" Decía divertido John.

-"Definitivamente, sí." Dijo alegremente Sherlock. -"Y para ser mi primer beso…no ha estado mal."

Los dos empezaron a dar carcajadas. Todo estaba bien.

**Fin del capítulo**

Nota de la autora: OH MY GOOD! *_* al hacer este capítulo he sufrido muchos mareos por imaginarme a Sherlock y a John bailando sensualmente con camisetas ajustadas y vaqueros ajustados. Espero que les haya gustado!

No dejen nunca los reviews!

Y…también me gustaría saber si les gustaría lemon en algún capítulo. Nunca he hecho y la verdad tengo miedo a que me salga mal. Pero si no pongo lemon pondré connotaciones sexuales. ¡Pequeñas pero intensas! e_e (O eso espero)

Posdata: ¡Ahora empiezan las complicaciones!

See you!

The most important word.


	5. Un momento de pasión

**Capítulo 5: Un momento de pasión**

Sherlock y John habían llegado muy acalorados después de los acontecimientos del bar. Al principio habían caminado como si nada hubiera pasado pero al coger el taxi, comenzaron a relacionarse con su nueva relación. Besos fogosos y caricias por sitios desconocidos. Sobre todo para Sherlock.

-"Sherlock...no sé si podré contenerme esta noche"- Le susurraba en el oído.

-"Ya sabes que yo no duermo durante un caso John. Podemos divertirnos." Murmuraba seductoramente Sherlock.

John se quedó un poco atónito a la forma de ser de su…¿pareja? –"Estas muy raro Sherlock."

-"¿No se hace así?"- Preguntó el detective. –"Esa revista no me han servido de nada."

-"¿Qué revista? ¿Desde cuando lees revistas?"

-"La señora Hudson tenía una revista sobre sexualidad." Le explicaba. –"Pensé que serviría para cortejarte."

-"Sherlock…" Susurraba mientras John le miraba con dulzura.

-"El artículo se llamaba "Cómo enamorar a una chica rubia". Pensé que funcionaría contigo."

-"Buena forma de estropear el momento." Gruñó John mientras se apartaba del detective.

-"No sé porque preguntas John." –Dijo el detective. –"Mm…ya estamos en casa."

El ex militar pagó al taxista y se dirigieron en silencio a casa. Al llegar, el detective le dio un pequeño abrazo.

-"Lo siento John." –Le susurraba. –"No quiero estropear esta noche."

-"Sherlock…serás idiota."- Murmuraba mientras acariciaba las perfectas mejillas de Sherlock. –"No me he enfadado contigo." John sonrió pero pronto tuvo dudas. –"¿De verdad quieres? La primera vez dolerá bastante…y…"

El detective no dejó hablar más a John, ya que le estaba besando. Los dos entrelazaban sus lenguas, luchando por la dominación, pero como era de esperar el doctor ganó la batalla. John empezó a lamer, a succionar y a morder, todos los rincones de la cavidad de Sherlock y Sherlock mientras tanto, daba pequeños gemidos. Pero pronto se separaron para exhalar un poco de aire.

-"John." Decía el detective mientras agarraba la mano de John. –"Lo único que quiero esta noche es que tú, John Hamish Watson, me hagas el amor en mi cama."-Decía seriamente Sherlock mientra llevaba la mano izquierda del doctor hacia su ya duro miembro.

John Hamish Watson en ese momento lo único que pudo hacer era pasarse la boca por sus labios, coger la mano de Sherlock y arrastrarlo hacía la habitación de este. Necesitaba a ese hombre. Ahora mismo.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, John empujó delicadamente a Sherlock y empezaron de nuevo aquella exploración de sus lenguas. El doctor empezó a quitar lentamente la camisa estrecha de Sherlock y los besos se iban dirigiendo más abajo. Empezó a besar y a lamer el blanco cuello del detective dejando pequeñas marcas rojas en él. Después de un rato entreteniéndose, comenzó a lamer cada parte descubierta del detective. Cada vez que quitaba un botón, lamía aquella parte descubierta, saboreándola, explorándola, sin dejar ningún rincón. Mientras, Sherlock disfrutaba de la lengua de John en su cuerpo pero también notaba un fuerte dolor, una presión en la parte baja de su cuerpo.

-"Ah.." Gemía Sherlock. –"Me duele abajo John."

-"Sh…tranquilo pronto te aliviaré." Le calmó. –"Solo déjame disfrutar más de tu perfecto cuerpo." Decía mientras seguía dando lametones y mordiscos. –"¡Dios! Eres tan perfecto Sherlock…"

El detective se sorprendió al escuchar a John. Nadie le había dicho esas palabras hacia él y la verdad es que le gustaba mucho oírlas en boca de John. Pero dejó de pensar, ya que John bajaba cada vez más.

-"Ah…John." Balbuceaba Sherlock.

El doctor desabrocha completamente la camisa del detective y la de él y las tira al suelo. De nuevo vuelve a lamer cada rincón de Sherlock. Empieza por las manos, recorre los brazos, el pecho…lame, succiona y mordisquea cada parte del pecho del detective, dejando pequeños mordiscos por doquier.

-"Así todo el mundo sabrá que eres mío Sherlock." Gruño el doctor. –"¿Verdad que eres mío Sherlock?"

-"Sí…" Gime Sherlock. –"Por fa…vor..John…a…¡Abajo!" Pedía Sherlock. No podía pensar, solo sentía dolor y deseo en aquella parte tan desconocida para él.

-"A sus ordenes." Dijo John mientras, en broma, hacía el saludo militar Empezó a lamer el ombligo del detective, pero no quiso entretenerse mucho. Con su boca abrió lentamente la cremallera del detective, el cual rogaba aún más. Rápidamente y con dureza, quitó los pantalones de él y los suyos, quedando los dos en calzoncillos. Pero lo que venía ahora presentó para el detective un gran asombro y placer. El ex militar de arriba abajo y lentamente empezó a lamer el miembro del detective sobre el calzoncillo. Sherlock al notar la lengua de John solo pudo un articular un "Oh", seguido de gran cantidad de gemidos. Pero no solo le bastaba esto, quería más.

-"¡Dios John! Por favor…los calzoncillos." Rogaba el detective mientras movía sus caderas para tener más contacto con la lengua de John.

El doctor siguió las órdenes del detective y de un tirón quitó los calzoncillos de Sherlock, pudiendo por fin contemplar su miembro.

-"Es tan hermoso Sherlock." Murmuraba John mientras proporcionaba pequeños besos en la cabeza del pene de él. –"Tu esencia…"

-"¡Oh! ¡John! ¡Oh!" Gemía Sherlock envuelto de asombro y placer. –"John…"

El doctor sonrió por los gemidos de su querido Sherlock. Eran tan hermosos para sus oídos...John empezó a recorrer el miembro erecto del detective consultor. Recorría cada vena del miembro viril y además, con los dedos acariciaba el glande. Esto hacía que el detective gimiera cada vez más fuerte, tan fuerte que sentía explotar.

-"John…no puedo más." Gemía de una forma incontrolable Sherlock.

Al escuchar eso, el ex militar paró en seco sus actividades. Esto hizo que el detective empezara a enfadarse de una forma que el doctor nunca había visto.

-"¡Qué demonios estás haciendo John!" Gritaba Sherlock. –"¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Ahora!

-"¡Ahora vuelvo!" Exclamó John mientras se marchaba.

Dentro de un par de segundos, el doctor volvió llevando con una especia de crema.

-"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Sherlock.

-"Se llama lubricante. La utilizaré para abrir tu apertura. Así no te dolerá tanto." Explicaba el doctor en balbuceos.

El detective asintió. John, mientras esparcía aquella especie de crema por las dos manos, se fue acercando a Sherlock.

-"Abre las piernas." Ordenó.

Sherlock siguió la orden y las abrió lentamente, con seducción.

-"Simplemente eres tan sexy Sherlock…"

-"No John. Tú lo eres."

John sonrió de forma seductora y se arrodilló frente al trasero de Sherlock.

-"Vale.." Balbucea el doctor mientras se lamía los labios. –"Ahora iré metiendo mis dedos. Te va a doler." Dijo John. –"¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo?

-"John…si no lo haces te mataré aquí mismo." Amenazó. –"¡Hazlo de una vez!"

El doctor suspiró. –"Intentaré hacerlo lo menos doloroso posible." Después de decir esto, metió un dedo en la entrada del detective. Sherlock al notarlo, mostró un rostro de dolor. Después de un minuto, el detective se relajó y John decidió meter otro dedo, seguido rápidamente del último. Una vez introducido los tres, empezó a moverlos en círculos.

El detective ante esto empezó a gemir pero podía pensar así que suponía que no le daba tanto placer como lo de antes. –"John preferiría que volvieras a lo de…." Mientras hablaba notó como aquellos dedos tocaban dentro de él un punto sensible. –"¡Oh! ¡John! ¡Sigue!" Gritaba el detective. Cuando John tocaba aquel punto entraba en un "puro éxtasis".

-"Es la protesta Sherlock." Decía mientras seguía con su tarea. –"Es el punto más sensible de los hombres."

-"Sí…¡Ah! Y tan sensible….no pares John." Gemía Sherlock.

Pero John ya no podía seguir más, literalmente hablando.-"Sherlock no puedo aguantar mucho más. Necesito hacerte el amor ahora."

-"Sí John. Tómame. Ahora."

El ex militar asintió. Quitó sus dedos y cogió de la mesita de noche un condón que rápidamente se puso. Abrió más las piernas de Sherlock, se posiciono en sus piernas y colocó su miembro en la entrada de Sherlock, haciendo que los dos gimieran de anticipación.

-"¿Preparado Sherlock?" Gemía John.

-"Más que nunca."

El pene del doctor empezó a entrar lentamente en la entrada del detective. Al notar la susodicha intromisión, Sherlock no pudo contener un gran grito de dolor.

-"¡Ah!" Gritó Sherlock.

-"¡Oh dios mío! Lo siento muchísimo Sherlock" Gritaba desesperado el doctor, intentado apartarse.

-"¡No!" Gruñó el detective. –"Introdúcete del todo, quédate quieto y yo te diré cuando te puedes mover."

John asintió y lentamente se fue introduciendo en el interior de Sherlock. Una vez completamente dentro se quedó quieto. Mientras Sherlock intentaba relajarse, el doctor iba proporcionando dulces caricias en el miembro del detective. Después de varios minutos, Sherlock se encontraba un poco relajado y preparado.

-"Muévete John."

John empezó a moverse lentamente pero sin pausa. Al principio el detective volvía a los dolores de antes, pero con las caricias de John, pronto pudo relajarse. Dentro de un rato, solo se podía escuchar fuertes gemidos por parte de los dos.

-"¡Sí John! Sigue…." Gemía el detective.

-"¡Oh Sherlock! Eres tan hermoso…"

Las embestidas y los gemidos cada vez eran más fuertes y profundos. Se besaban, se lamían y se sentía uno al otro. Era la perfección. Sherlock empezó a gemir más fuerte cuando el pene de John tocó aquella parte sensible pero ahora el detective lo sentía aún más intenso. Comenzó a gemir descontroladamente, cerrando los ojos para sentir todas aquellas sensaciones. Gritando por más.

-"¡Más fuerte John!" Gritaba Sherlock.

-"¡Oh Sherlock! Te quiero, te quiero…" Decía entrecortado John.

Los dos pronto notaron como llegaban al límite. Al pleno orgasmo.

-"¡Dios Sherlock! No puedo más."

-"Yo tampoco John. ¡Ahhh! ¡John!"

-"¡Sherlock! ¡Sherlock!"

Sherlock en pleno orgasmo, movió su cabeza hacía atrás de la cama, gritando el nombre de John y lleno de esperma los estómagos de ambos. El doctor inclinó su cabeza hacía atrás, gritando el nombre del otro y finalmente corriéndose en el interior de Sherlock Después de aquel furioso orgasmo, John se desplomó encima del detective. Mientras intentaban recuperar su respiración, se miraban con miradas que nunca habrían creído descubrir nunca.

-"¿Estas bien Sherlock?" Preguntó preocupado John.

-"Solo cansado." Sonreía satisfecho Sherlock. –"Ha sido perfecto. Jamás imaginé que el sexo sería así."

-"Bueno…no te creas. Solo conmigo podría ser así."

Sherlock río ante el comentario. –"Lo sé John. Además, solo lo haría contigo. Solo tú."

El doctor sonrió y se salió del interior del detective. Se quito el condón y se acostó al lado de Sherlock. Este se movió más cerca y colocó la cabeza en el pecho del ex militar.

-"Te amo Sherlock." Le susurró John mientras jugaba con los rizos de Sherlock.

Pero el detective ya se había dormido, o eso creía John. Porque cuando él ya se había quedado completamente dormido, el ex virgen, contempló a su preciado doctor y le susurró al oído…

-"Yo también."

**Fin del capitulo**

_Notas de la autora_: Y aquí esta el lemon. ¡Dios mío! Ha sido, sinceramente, lo que más me ha costado escribir en mi vida. ¡He tardado dos horas para hacerlo! Y aún tengo mis dudas de si me ha quedado bien o no. Pero si os gusta y si tiene éxito, quizás haga más lemon en otros fanfics. En todo caso, muchas gracias por todo y espero que os guste.

Un saludo enorme, The most important word.

Posdata: Cuando vea Sherlock…no podré dejar de pensar en lo que he escrito arriba.. e_e


End file.
